Nothing more contagious than laughter
by Nevermind555
Summary: Jerome est un cœur à prendre. A condition d'avoir le sien bien accroché !... Jerome/OC.
1. Prologue

**Nothing more contagious than laughter**

 _Prologue_

Il n'y avait rien de prémédité dans l'affaire. Ou si peu.

Lorsqu'il a quitté le camion citerne d'un pas chaloupé, heurté de la crosse la vitre avec son sourire le plus "endimanché", il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait tomber sur pareille surprise !...

La surprise en question se tenait, encapuchonnée, sur l'une des banquettes du fond.

La main tenait ce qu'on reconnaissait de loin de manière immanquable : un Python Magnum 357 Smith & Wesson modèle 686 agrémenté d'un barillet en placage or, de même que le chien et la queue de détente. Une merveille !... qui tenait dans les mains fines d'une poupée malsaine.

Monté à bord, se promenant entre les rangs apeurés dans une tenue Dior version Camisole de force, moulé dans un jeans blanc sur Doc Martens noires, Jerome distille ses blagues macabres de sa voix enfantine.

Il s'arrête sur la silhouette qui vient de se lever. "Oh ho ho ! Toi... tu ne fais pas partie du lot." sourcils froncés avant de sourire. Il lui fait signe d'avancer de son Smith and Wesson Model 10. Elle s'approche, pas farouche face au délinquant évadé d'Arkham.

Ce dernier avise ce qui pend à sa main, regard remontant directement à ses yeux. Sur un soupir, il retire sa capuche. " _Better, no ?_ "

Jerome pose son arme et lui prend lentement la sienne de la main, regard toujours planté dans le sien. Il avise l'arme avec une moue appréciatrice. " _Let me try, okay ?_ "

" _Please_."

" _Please and pleased_." se plaçant derrière elle par précaution.

Il arme, vise et place une balle en pleine tête du conducteur.

"Ooooow !..."

Le bus est secoué par une nouvelle salve de panique.

"Silence !..." s'agace Jerome.

Il rend l'arme à sa propriétaire avant de la projeter sur une des banquettes sans ménagement.

"Avant qu'on crève tous dans le barbecue que tu prévois, tu me fileras le nom de ton couturier."

Jerome cligne, finissant par lâcher un rire bref, posant le coude sur le dossier de la banquette avant. "Tu en deviendrais _presque_ intéressante. Tu fais ça pour sauver ta peau ou bien ?..."

"Je ne tiens pas plus à ma peau que toi à la tienne, _ginger boy_."

Une main douce vient border les cheveux auburn. "Désolé, pas aujourd'hui. Tu vas flamber comme les autres, sans exception. J'ai seulement du regret pour ton arme."

Elle la lui tend. "Considère ça comme un leg."

Il arbore une nouvelle fois une moue appréciatrice, s'emparant de l'arme qu'il glisse à l'intérieur de la ceinture de son jeans, lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de tourner le dos et, sur une ultime blague, de récupérer le tuyau pour arroser d'essence le bus entier, prenant plaisir à viser les faces terrifiées.

La mise en scène aurait été parfaite si le briquet ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Remontant dans le bus, il réclame un briquet en état de marche. _So embarrassing_...

Lorsque les sirènes annoncent l'approche d'un maigre cortège de flics, une vitre est brisée grâce au marteau de secours, couverte par l'échange bref de tirs.

" _Light 'em up !..._ "


	2. Sortie de griffes

_Chapitre 1 : Sortie de griffes_

"Jerome." avec un mouvement de l'index l'invitant à venir dans son bureau.

Jerome roule des yeux ; papa va encore l'enguirlander et dieu sait qu'il a horreur de la réprimande !...

La lourde porte se referme.

"Félicitations, Jerome !..." s'extasie Galavan.

Il contourne le bureau pour venir prendre le gamin par les épaules. "Merveilleuse mise en scène. Dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé au bout de la démarche. Et que Tabitha ait dû s'en charger. Tu es négligent, Jerome. Et si on veut y arriver, on ne doit négliger aucun détail."

Le rouquin fixe les yeux de Galavan, expression faciale ne marquant aucune agressivité particulière.

"Tâche de terminer le boulot convenablement la prochaine fois. Allez." lui indiquant la sortie d'un mouvement de menton.

Une fois hors du bureau, Jerome avise l'une des statue hors de prix posée là. Il soupire et s'en saisit par les jambes pour la fracasser contre une autre, sur un cri de rage.

* * *

Greenwood se lèche les babines comme s'il allait passer à table devant un ragoût humain.

Jerome le fixe, regard allant dans la direction du sien. Une paire de jambes remarquables dépasse d'un fauteuil.

"Tu vas te noyer dans ta propre salive, Greenwood." soupire Jerome.

"Jerome !..." l'appelle Galavan, installé en face.

Jerome rajuste sa tenue et fait son entrée.

Son regard est rapidement happé par les armes exposés sur la table proche. Une véritable collection ; tous calibres confondus !...

Jerome en a un hoquet d'appréciation.

"Regardez-le !..."

C'est qu'il en banderait presque !...

Galavan se lève, rejoignant Jerome devant le festin qui trône sur la table, posant une main paternelle sur son épaule opposée.

"Je t'en prie, fais ton choix."

"C'est fait !" glousse Greenwood, envisageant la fille entière.

Jerome soupire devant le peu de tenue du cannibale. "Je me ferai le plaisir de nouer ta serviette autour du cou et à serrer de toutes mes forces." siffle Jerome, exaspéré.

"T-t-t-t-t, les garçons !... Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne se combat pas entre membres d'une même team."

Jerome n'écoute déjà plus les recommandations, se saisissant de l'arme la plus proche pour la jauger et viser l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants malgré l'âge qui se trouve à côté de...

Jerome cligne, baissant l'arme. Elle arbore un sourire discret.

Le regard remonte à son tour le long des jambes dévoilées jusqu'à mi-cuisses, corps moulé dans cette robe sombre, chevelure auburn ramenée sur le côté, sirotant un cocktail.

"Dans le métier, on l'appelle le Comte."

Jerome ricane et effectue une petite courbette comique. "Mes hommages, Monsieur le Comte."

"Le Comte m'offre ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur le marché." désignant les armes d'un geste du bras.

"N'exagérons rien !..." lui rappelle modestement son hôte.

"Je l'affirme, au contraire. Je n'ai jamais été déçu par la marchandise."

"A en juger par l'âge de la Comtesse, elle cadre plutôt bien avec le jaune des bus scolaires."

"Silence, Jerome !..." le reprend Galavan.

Irrévérencieux, Jerome s'installe, d'un bond par-dessus l'accoudoir, sur le fauteuil délaissé par Galavan.

"La Comtesse sait exactement de quoi je veux parler." se permettant même de siroter le cocktail de Galavan.

"Je me suis laissée dire que vous aviez eu quelques difficultés pour l'allumer, ce fameux barbecue."

Les paupières de Jerome vacillent, signe qu'il s'agite de l'intérieur et que sa fébrilité lui tape sur l'humeur. "Un raté sans importance." débité de manière rapide, ce qui le rend quasi-inaudible.

"Un raté qui a valu la mort d'un membre de la team, Jerome." souligne Galavan.

Jerome contracte sa main avant de griffer le cuir du fauteuil.

"J'imagine qu'en plus des armes de poing, mon père doit vous fournir un lot de briquets ?"

Jerome se sent si piqué au vif qu'il n'a pas le loisir d'emmagasiner l'information.

Il décroise les jambes pour les recroiser rapidement. "La prochaine fois, nous l'allumerons au lance-flammes."

"Tâchez d'en vérifier le bon fonctionnement avant de vous lancer dans pareille opération."

Jerome se laisse partir en arrière, dos collé au dossier. "C'est que la Comtesse me paraît d'humeur querelleuse !... Fort bien." battant du pied dans le vide. "Ne laissez pas votre frustration faire ainsi son chemin. Je peux vous conseiller un psy qualifié pour traiter cette forme d'angoisse. Oups... suis-je sot !... Il a été refroidi par la même bande d'incapables voilà une petite semaine, désolé." puisant dans le plateau de canapés raffinés, observant la pièce avant de l'engloutir, appréciateur.

"Assez, Jerome." le renvoie Galavan.

L'intéressé le fixe comme s'il venait de parler chinois.

"J'ai à parler affaires avec mes invités. Et ce genre de transaction ne te regarde nullement."

Jerome se sert d'un canapé supplémentaire avant de bondir hors du fauteuil, passant devant Galavan en trottinant, sourire provocateur.

"Et... pour la fille ?" ose Greenwood.

"Laisse tomber, Greenwood. Tu trouveras mieux qu'une aristocrate portée sur la dérision. Elles sont généralement assez coriaces sous la dent."

"Un fin connaisseur !..." lance la fille du Comte, sans daigner regarder le duo improbable.

"Un fin connaisseur, non. Un homme avisé, oui." clin d'oeil avant de tirer sa révérence.

* * *

"Regardez-moi ça... la Comtesse en personne." se détachant d'une colonne, violant d'emblée l'espace intime. "Hmm... Cacharel. _Am I wrong_?..."

Il laisse ses doigts s'enrouler autour d'une boucle lâche, faisant le tour d'elle comme un fauve, finissant par se planter devant elle, sortant un couteau dont il fait sauter le cran d'arrêt. "J'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu mettes en doute mes talents devant public." faisant courir la lame le long de la joue. "Avise-toi de recommencer et ton père retrouvera ta dépouille dans un fleuve."

Elle esquisse un sourire. "Des menaces ?..."

"Des menaces ? Non. Simple avertissement."

"Hmm." le faisant soudain basculer, avant-bras monté jusqu'à la gorge, l'acculant contre le mur, dans un mouvement de self-défense maîtrisé.

Jerome rit et s'étrangle à la fois. Surpris qu'un si petit corps soit capable de dégager autant de d'énergie !...

"Oh hooo... tant... d'empressement ?..." jouant de la langue d'une malsaine façon. "J'aurai accepté... une demande en bonne et... due forme !..."

"Ne te rabaisse pas au rang de ton pote cannibale."

"Mon... hahahahaha !... pote ?... Tu as de l'humour !... C'est le premier nom sur ma... _blacklist_."

Elle relâche lentement la pression. C'est à ce moment qu'il en profite pour inverser la tendance, doigts se refermant autour de son cou, pouces courant sous la mâchoire fine.

Elle monte un genou pour frapper l'entrejambe mais il bloque le coup en serrant les cuisses, rendant prisonnier le genou.

"On s'en tire plutôt pas mal pour les préliminaires." ricanant avant de la libérer, reprenant une distance convenable.

* * *

"Maintiens-la, Helzinger !... et toi..." ouvrant le jeans en faisant sauter les boutons.

Elle joue des coudes contre la baraque mais rien n'y fait !... Helzinger a tué sa famille entière à mains nues et il prouve, une fois de plus, qu'il est une force de la nature.

"Hmm... je vais te bouffer toute crue !..." salive Greenwood, osant un coup de dents contre la joue tendre. "... te dévorer !..."

"Avise toi de l'abîmer et je te fais sauter le peu qui te sert de cervelle, Greenwood." annonce la voix pinçante de Jerome.

L'intéressé roule des yeux et se retourne vers Jerome.

"Lâche-la, Aaron."

Jerome s'arrête à hauteur, fixant le cannibale d'un regard fou. "Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, Greenwood."

"Faut pas se mettre dans cet état pour un _amuse-bouche_."

"Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais d'une telle _activité_."

Mouvement de menton à Aaron qui la libère avant de s'en aller d'un pas tranquille.

"De mémoire, Greenwood, il ne me semble pas avoir autorisé une telle action."

"Tu veux de nouveau jouer ça à la roulette russe ?" le provoque le cannibale.

Jerome fronce. "T'aimes ça, en fait, te faire ridiculiser, hein ? Pour preuve : t'en redemandes !..."

"Bon, ça va pour cette fois." s'écartant.

Jerome la regarde, penchant la tête, petit sourire tout en demeurant froncé. "Il ne t'a pas loupée. Greenwood boufferait décidément n'importe quoi." avant de partir dans un rire fou. "Allez, tu peux aller pleurer chez ton pôpa !..."

"Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin de mon père pour me défendre ?!" regard clair se faisant aussi dur que fou, trouvant un écho dans celui de Jerome, esquissant un sourire des plus ravis et dangereux. "Greenwood, j'en fait mon affaire."

* * *

"Qui l'eut cru ?... Je porte plutôt bien le bleu des flics." émit Jerome, s'admirant dans le miroir, plaçant sa casquette avant de laisser ses mains glisser le long de son corps dessiné.


End file.
